brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Red Classic Spaceman
Red Classic Spaceman is a Classic Space Minifigure released in 1978. It is the most common spaceman and has been in 43 classic space sets. He also appears in LEGO Battles and LEGO Battles: Ninjago. According to the creator of the Classic space theme and mini-figures, Jens Nygaard Knudsen, the red astronauts were supposed to represent pilots. Description The Classic Spaceman has red legs and torso with a classic space logo on the torso. He has the 001 smiley head and wears red air tanks and a helmet. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie the Red Classic Spaceman (alongside Benny and the White Classic Spaceman) is among the Master Builders to meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. In the 'Behind the Bricks' featurette, he was shown in the background with his helmet off, revealing his hairpiece to be that of the Daredevil, and Dareth. In the Emmet Awards contest videos, he is shown to be siblings with Benny and the White Classic Spaceman. Notes * This minifigure is the most common Classic Space minifigure. * Alongside the White Classic Spaceman, they were the first ones to be released in Classic Space sets. * Despite being the most common Classic Space minifigure, the red airtanks worn by them are rare overall since the red tanks were never released in later Lego themes with the exception of Futuron, an updated version of Classic Space. * In The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame there is a Red Classic Spaceman known as Denny, replacing Kenny. It's unknown why, but it could be because of Kenny using Yellow legs, which many players could use to create inappropriate Minifigures using the Minifigure customizer. Appearances * 462 Rocket Launcher * 483 Alpha-1 Rocket Base * 487 Space Cruiser * 493 Space Command Center * 497 Galaxy Explorer * 885 Space Scooter * 889 Radar Truck * 897 Launcher * 918 Space Transport * 924 Transporter * 926 Command Centre * 928 Galaxy Explorer * 0012 Space Mini-Figures * 0015 Space Mini-Figures * 1507 Space Value Pack * 1557 Space Scooter * 1593 Lever Bros Space Set * 1968 Space Express * 6701 Space Mini-Figures * 6702 Space Mini-Figures * 6711 LEGO Mini-Figures * 6750 Light & Sound Sonic Robot * 6783 Sonar Transmitting Cruiser * 6806 Surface Hopper * 6822 Space Shuttle * 6841 Mineral Detector * 6842 Shuttle Craft * 6846 Tri-Star Voyager * 6848 Interplanetary Shuttle * 6861 X-1 Patrol Craft * 6870 Space Probe Launcher * 6871 Star-Patrol Launcher * 6874 Moonrover * 6890 Cosmic Cruiser * 6901 Mobile Lab * 6927 All-Terrain Vehicle * 6929 Starfleet Voyager * 6930 Space Supply Station * 6940 Alien Moon Stalker * 6951 Robot Command Center * 6952 Solar Power Transporter * 6970 Beta-1 Command Base * 6980 Galaxy Commander * 6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager Video Game Appearances * 4850307 LEGO Battles * LEGO Battles: Ninjago Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie Gallery space man ninjago.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Spaceman.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Spaceman ninjago stage 1.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Spaceman ninjago stage 2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Spaceman stage 3.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Spaceman ninjago stage 3.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago RedSpaceman.png|Red Classic Spaceman as seen in The LEGO Movie TLMClassicSpaceGuys.jpg|Red Classic Spaceman as seen in The LEGO Movie with White Classic Spaceman File:Classic_Spacemen_Movie.jpg|Red, along with White, Classic Spaceman making another appearance in The LEGO Movie The-Lego-Movie-Space-Village.jpg See also * Black Classic Spaceman * Blue Classic Spaceman * White Classic Spaceman * Yellow Classic Spaceman pl:Czerwony kosmonauta Category:Space minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1978 Category:Classic Space Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures